Why am i doing this?
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Gumi, Rin, Len and Kaito stays in the school because Gumi did some mess there. Rin, Len and Kaito get home earlier and left Gumi behind. But when Gumi is on her way home she fell with her bike and hit her head...


-Gumi-chan, we will go home now'' said Rin kindly with Len and Kaito behind her. Gumi looked at them and then at the clock. Quarter past five.  
- Go home, guys. I can fix the last things. I will be home until dinner. I promise'' Gumi said while she was cleaning on of the classroom's desks. Len and Kaito smiled but not Rin. Gumi saw that she looked sad so she patted her head.  
- Go home, Silly. I can handle this myself. It is moreover my fault.'' Gumi said and Rin sighed. Len took Rin's hand and smiled at her.  
- Okey, but don't be late. Okey. Promise. There is a lot of bad people outside at night'' Rin said and Gumi giggled a little.  
- I promise'' Gumi said and Rin smiled a little and Len dragged Rin out from the classroom with Kaito short following behind. Gumi sighed happily and continued with her cleaning. Time passed and when she was done, the sun was almost down. She looked at the clock and it was almost seven o'clock. Gumi put away all of the cleaning equipment and ran out from the school's exit. She unlocked her bike and rode away from the school grounds. She had to hurry. She rode through the city and then when she turned left to get in on a other street the bike stopped when something hit it and she fell forward and she hit her head hard on the ground. When she tried to sit up everything became blurry and her head pounded. She heard something or someone behind her and she looked back but she couldn't see anything. She shook her head and when she tried to see again she could see a little better. When she saw the figure of the person who stood in front of her she got chocked. It was and grown-up man and he smiled at her and behind him stood a girl who looked exactly like herself.  
- W-who are you?'' Gumi asked with the fear in her voice. The person smiled even bigger and he walked closer. The girl smiled big and pointed at Gumi and laughed. The man grabbed Gumi's arm and lift her up.  
- Dont be so afraid, we are just going to have a little fun, you and me.'' he said while he tried to take off Gumi's skirt but Gumi hit him in the head with her free hand and he lost his grip of her. She fell down to the ground, screaming. The man looked down at her with an angry stare.  
- BITCH! I will fucking kill you!'' he shouted and Gumi looked chocked up at him.  
- W-what?'' Gumi said and the man grabbed her arm again but Gumi dragged herself lose and she crawled away and the man looked irritated at her. He walked towards her and grabbed her legs and pulled her toward him. Gumi screamed and looked around for an object and she gripped something and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground and Gumi hit him again and again until he stopped moving. Gumi breathed unstoppable while she was staring at the body. She looked at the girl who just stood there, watching Gumi with a smile on her face and then suddenly her head started pounding even harder so she couldn't see and when it stopped the person was gone. Gumi rubbed her face. _Am i going crazy?_ she though for herself while she stood up on her unsteady legs. She grabbed her bike and sat on it. She looked at the body with a scarred face but she started to cycling away from there. She had to hurry.

Gumi put away her bike in the garden by the house and she entered it slowly. She closed the door without a sound and she took of her clothes. She looked around but she couldn't see anyone so she entered the living room and there sat Rin and Len together with Meiko, Miku and Luka. Gumi smiled and then Rin could see her.  
- GUMI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!'' Rin shouted irritated and everybody looked scarred at her. Gumi looked around, trying to find an exit.  
- U-uhm.. i fell on the bike when i was cycling. No injures but my head pounds a little. Nothing dangerous'' Gumi explained and Rin looked worried while she walked to her. She hugged Gumi and Gumi got chocked. Her head started pounding even harder now so it felt like she could collapse within any time.  
- I was so worried. There is some food in the kitchen if you want'' Rin said and stopped hugging Gumi. Gumi smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen so the others couldn't see she was in pain. When no one could see her she leaned against the sink and started the crane and she filled a glass with water and drank it. She started to cough badly and then Gakupo, her brother, ran into the kitchen and when he saw her he looked scarred.  
- GUMI! Are you okey?'' he asked while he was laying his hand on Gumi's shoulder but Gumi hit it away and put down the glass.  
- Im okey'' she lied and Gakupo looked chocked at her.  
- Are you sure? I can help you if you want. I mean it. I could carry you to your bedroom and then get you something to eat.'' he said brotherly and Gumi got irritated.  
- Shut up'' she murmured while staring at him with an evil stare and Gakupo got confused and scarred.  
- G-gumi?'' he asked and Gumi bit her teeth hardly.  
- I said, SHUT UP!'' she shouted while she punched him so he fell to the ground. _Why did i do that to him? _she though while she was watching him. She walked to him and sat down over his chest and gripped his coat and punched him hardly in his face with her fist. over and over again.  
- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' she shouted while she hit him. Then she suddenly stopped. _Why am i doing this?! What is wrong with me?! Why cant i stop!? _she though and then Gakupo grabbed Gumi's arm.  
- G-gumi'' he murmured with his mouth filled with his blood and he tried to look at her but he couldn't. Gumi starred at his arm and remembered the man's hand, grabbing hers and the girl who stood there, laughing.  
- D-DONT TOUCH ME!'' Gumi shouted and hit him in the head over and over again. Gakupo tried to scream for help but the blood stopped him.  
Gumi stopped hitting him when he stopped to move and she starred at him. _What have i done?_  
- G-gakupo?'' Gumi asked while she stroke Gakupo's cheek. But he didn't replay. He was gone. Gumi lay down her forehead against his.  
- Im sorry'' Gumi whispered and when she heard footsteps outside she stood up and hide behind the door. she looked carefully behind the door and saw Luka and Meiko stand petrified when they saw Gakupo.  
- Gakupo-san!'' Luka screamed while she sat down beside him, trying to wake him up. She was crying and Meiko too.  
- I will call for an ambulance'' Meiko said while she ran out from the kitchen to get the phone. _Stop them_'' a voice whispered in Gumi's head. Gumi nodded lightly and she looked beside her and saw the knife stand. She moved slowly closer to it and grabbed a knife. She walked to Luka and lift the knife high above her head and Luka looked back at her.  
- G-gumi?'' she murmured with fear in her face. Gumi smiled a little and stabbed her right in the neck. Luka cough and fell to the ground while she tried to stop the bleeding, she looked up at Gumi.  
- W-why?'' she murmured but Gumi just stood there, watching her die. Luka fell some tears and stopped breathing. _Now, kill the other one_'' the voice said again and Gumi walked out from the kitchen and entered the living room. The only person in there was Meiko who tried to find the phone. She lift the pillow in the sofa and found it, she turned around and saw Gumi and the bloody knife.  
- G-gumi, w-what are you doing with t-that knife?'' Meiko asked but Gumi just walked slowly towards her. Meiko backed off but fell over the table and landed on the floor. She crawled back but the wall stopped her. Gumi smiled and stood over her, looking down at her.  
- Please dont'' Meiko begged but Gumi lift the knife and stabbed Meiko in her stomach. Meiko couched and Gumi sat down, gripped Meiko's neck and hugged her.  
- Im sorry, Meiko-san'' Gumi whispered in Meiko's ear and stabbed her in the chest over and over again until Meiko stopped breathing. Gumi still hugged Meiko and after some minutes she stood up, looking down at her. Gumi turned around and saw Miku stand in the living room entry, she looked chocked at them.  
- G-Gumi? W-what have you done?'' she asked silently with a shivering voice. Gumi leered down at Meiko and then back at Miku. Gumi walked towards Miku and Miku screamed, turned around and ran towards the outdoor. It was looked. She turned around and saw Gumi stand in front of her. She grabbed Miku's arm and Miku tried to get lose but Gumi's grip was to strong.  
- PLEASE, DONT KILL ME!'' Miku screamed but Gumi stabbed Miku right in her chest and Miku grabbed the knife with her hand, trying not to fall, she fall. Miku gripped Gumi's skirt and then Gumi remembered the man again. Gumi's head started to pound harder and harder and she screamed.  
- LET GO OFF ME!'' Gumi shouted while she stabbed Miku in the neck over and over again until Miku stopped moving. Gumi let go of the knife and leaned against the wall, crying with fear. _You have to kill everyone_. The voice said and Gumi grabbed her head and screamed.  
- Gumi? W-what are you doing?'' Rin asked from the top of the stair and Gumi looked up at Rin who was starring down at her and Miku. Rin just stood there, looked sad and chocked down at them. Gumi grabbed her knife.  
- I-im sorry Rin-chan'' Gumi silently said and Rin started to cry. Gumi walked closer to the stair and she started to walk upstairs slowly. When she reached the top she stood there, watching Rin. Gumi cried.  
- Im Sorry Rin, but you saw this..'' Gumi murmured while she lift the knife high above their heads.  
- RIN!'' Len shouted when he grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her against him and Gumi missed when she was about to stab her. Gumi looked at them and Len and Rin ran trough the corridor together. Len entered his room and waited for Rin to do the same but Rin was just starring at Gumi. Len grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and closed the door.  
- NO!'' Gumi shouted while she ran towards their door and stopped in front of it. She lift the knife and stabbed the door over and over again.  
- OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!'' Gumi screamed while she was crying.  
- Len, what are we going to do?'' Rin asked with fear and Len hugged her.  
- You can leave trough the window, i have a ladder outside my window.'' Len explained while stroking Rin's hair. Rin looked into Len's eyes.  
- And you then?'' she asked even if she knew what he was going to say. Len looked away.  
- I will stay here, i will try to stop her'' Len said and Rin shook her head.  
- NO WAY! YOU GO!'' Rin screamed but Len slapped Rin in the face.  
- She would come after me if i would let her just kill her best friend. If she kill me instead you can live'' Len explained and Rin started to cry.  
- LEN! RIN!'' Gumi screamed on the other side of the door. Len hugged Rin again.  
- GO! NOW!'' Len yelled at Rin and he opened the window and help Rin outside. Len kissed Rin's forehead and turned around. Rin cried and started to climb down. Gumi stabbed the door over and over again and now it broke, she kicked the door so it fell the the ground and she entered the room. She looked at Len and smiled.  
- Gumi! STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!'' Len yelled at her, trying not to show his fear. Gumi laughed.  
- I seriously dont know. This... this just feels right.'' Gumi said while she walked towards him.  
- GUMI! STOP! ITS ME!'' Len screamed and Gumi's head exploded with pain so she grabbed her head and leaned against the wall, screaming.  
- STOP!'' Gumi screamed and Len starred chocked at her.  
- G-gumi?'' he whispered and walked slowly towards her.  
- Dont come closer!'' Gumi shouted but Len grabbed her and hugged her. Gumi tried to get off him but he was to strong.  
- GUMI! ITS JUST ME, LEN! YOUR FRIEND!'' Len screamed and Gumi stopped to try get free.  
- L-len?'' Gumi whispered while tears were falling down her cheek.  
- Yes?'' Len asked and Gumi smiled.  
- Im sorry'' she said while she stabbed Len in the back. Len fell to the floor and Gumi stabbed him in the chest.  
- NO!'' Rin screamed from the door opening and Gumi looked up at her.  
- R-rin?'' Len murmured while he looked at her.  
- W-why?'' he asked when his last tears were falling down on his cheek. Rin cried and Gumi stood up.  
- Rin?'' Gumi murmured.  
- Why are you crying?'' she asked and started to cry even more.  
- WHY DO YOU THINK?!'' Rin yelled at her with anger in her face. Rin ran into the room and punched Gumi from Len so she fell some paces away from them. Rin sat down beside Len and pulled him against her and she stroke away his hair from his face. Her tears was falling down on his face. Rin looked at Gumi who was standing in front of them, watching them.  
- I dont want to kill you Rin'' Gumi said and Rin got irritated.  
- WHY?! You can kill the other ones in the house but not me?! WHY?!'' Rin screamed but Gumi didn't move a muscle.  
- Because you are my best friend'' Gumi said smiling happily down at her. Rin stood up and grabbed Gumi's clothes and starred into her eyes.  
- MY BEST FRIEND WAS THE FIRST GUMI! YOU ARE NOT HER! GIVE HER BACK!'' Rin screamed while Gumi looked at her. _Kill her._ The voice said in the head and Gumi couldn't stop herself until the knife was deep inside Rin's stomach. Rin coughed when she fell down on the floor.  
- RIN!'' Gumi screamed when she fell down on the floor beside Rin trying to keep her alive. Rin cough again and she looked up at Gumi and smiled a little and then she stopped breathing. Gumi hugged Rin and screamed.  
- RIN! DONT DIE! STAY WITH ME!'' Gumi screamed but Rin didn't replay. Gumi cried when she rose up, stumbled towards the door opening and she leaned against it. She heard someone in the corridor laughing. She looked up and saw the girl who looked like her.  
- W-who are you!?'' Gumi shouted but the girl didn't stop laughing. Gumi ran towards her and stabbed her in the stomach but she didn't move. The girl continued laughing and Gumi was starring at her, chocked.  
- Dont you understand. Im you'' the girl said and Gumi shook her head.  
- N-no'' Gumi murmured but the girl nodded her head with an evil grin on her face. Gumi backed off from her and the girl laughed.  
Gumi fell to the floor. _What have i done? Im a bad person. I killed my friends and family. Just because... i dont even know_.'' Gumi though.  
- What are you going to do now, huh? Are you going to cry or kill more people?'' the girl asked with a childish voice when she sat down beside Gumi. _Yeah, what am i going to do? I cant go on like nothing has happen.. i think i have to..'' _Gumi though and she stood up and the girl looked confused up at her. Gumi walked towards the roof door and she opened it.  
- HEY, Where are you going?!'' The girl shouted from behind and Gumi leered back at her.  
- To where my friends and family are'' Gumi explained, she walked inside and up the stairs. She opened the door to the roof and walked outside. The air felt fresh and nice. Gumi took a deep breath and walked towards the end of the roof.  
- STOP! DONT DO IT!'' The girl screamed from behind but Gumi didn't stop. The girl starred angrily at her.  
- Are you just going to give up?!'' the girl yelled and Gumi stopped moving when she stood at the edge of the roof. She leered back at the girl.  
- If you say this is ''give up'' then... yes. I have nothing more to do here. I can't live with the fact that i killed my friends and family without hesitating'' Gumi explained and she looked ahead. She took a deep breath again and she leaned forward and fell.  
- NOOOOO!'' The girl screamed from behind.

Gumi opened her eyes with the girl's scream ringing in her ears. She looked around. She was in a white room. A hospital room? Gumi sat up and her head were hurting.  
- Hey, Lay still, silly. Or else you will get hurted'' a familar voice said beside Gumi and Gumi turned around.  
- Rin!'' Gumi shouted and Rin got chocked. Gumi rose from the bed and hugged Rin while she was crying.  
- H-hey, why?'' Rin asked and Gumi sat down on the bed, rubbing her head.  
- What happen?'' Gumi asked and Rin smiled a little.  
- A person found you on the ground in the city. You fell with your bike and you got a concussion. I have been sitting her since they called home last night. Im so glad you are okey'' Rin explained while she was smiling big. Gumi looked down at her hands. _Was that just a dream? _Gumi though. She smiled and looked up at Rin.  
_- _I'm glad you are okey'' Gumi said and Rin looked confused.  
- Why wouldn't i be? I'm a strong girl, i wouldn't let anyone hurt me!'' Rin boasted while she was smiling big as usual. Gumi laughed. _I'm glad she it was just a dream. But this dream will probably hunt me forever. _


End file.
